Coups et Blessures
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Ils sont pratiquement incapables de rester cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans se taper dessus, et pourtant… Qui aime bien châtie bien. Parce que dans les shônen, les mecs ont cette façon bien à eux de se montrer leur affection en se mettant sur la gueule. IchiRen
1. Abus de confiance

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Fandom :** BLEACH (C'est ma toute première fic sur ce fandom et pour ne pas me spoiler, je n'en ai pratiquement pas lu d'autres). J'en suis aux Espadas, donc soyez indulgents s'il y a des détails qui manquent ou sont erronés, et pas de spoilers dans les reviews si vous voulez bien m'en laisser.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Si c'était le cas, Renji apparaîtrait dans _tous _les épisodes.

**Pairing :** IchiRen

**Rating : **T (mais ça augmentera à la fin)

* * *

**Coups et Blessures**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Abus de confiance_

_Tu me plaques !, comme une affiche au mur_  
_J'porte plainte pour coups et blessures…_  
(BB Brunes, "_Coups et blessures_")

* * *

Quand Ichigo pense à Renji – ça lui arrive, parfois – il y a des tas de trucs qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Sa tête se transforme en un kaléidoscope dans lequel le noir et le rouge ne laissent que peu de place aux autres couleurs et pourtant, ça le fait sourire. Les souvenirs se bousculent en défilant, en se heurtant ou en se télescopant les uns les autres. Mais ça lui va bien comme ça – il a toujours été du genre brouillon, et honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mieux représenter Renji qu'un gros bordel rouge et noir ?

Bon, il s'est habitué à le voir habillé autrement, ces derniers temps, mais il se le représente quand même plus facilement en uniforme. Sans doute parce que ses vêtements « de ville » sont souvent ringards à pleurer.

Il y a des tas et des tas de souvenirs. Certains ont sa préférence – ou, en tout cas, il se les remémore plus facilement que les autres, plus en détail.

Renji lui a flanqué la première vraie Grande Trouille de sa Vie, il est aussi le premier Shinigami qu'il ait affronté. Lors de leur premier combat, Ichigo se souvient avoir réalisé l'ampleur de la puissance que pouvaient déployer les Shinigami. Il s'était relevé et il avait cassé ses lunettes. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait le vaincre, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'essayer. Byakuya avait fait en sorte qu'il comprenne que Renji lui-même n'était pas un adversaire si redoutable que ça comparé à lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti à ce point , c'est autour de Renji que ce souvenir se concentre, alors que c'est Byakuya qui a bien failli le tuer.

Un autre souvenir qui lui revient également très vite et en détail, c'est le moment où il a débarqué pendant son entraînement avec Yoruichi, dans la Soul Society, et qu'il s'est incrusté, deux de tension. Très peu de temps auparavant, ils s'étaient affrontés et avaient tous les deux failli laisser leur peau dans la bataille. Et pourtant il était là, avec son sourire en coin et son regard moqueur, à le toiser comme s'ils n'avaient pas tenté de s'étriper mutuellement lors de leur précédente rencontre. Comme si le vice-capitaine, se croyant fini, ne lui avait pas demandé de sauver Rukia et de prendre soin d'elle. Renji lui avait alors à peine adressé la parole pendant qu'il s'entraînait de son côté, puis il était parti, tout simplement. Quand ils s'étaient revus, ils étaient devenus alliés. Même si ce n'était que parce qu'ils poursuivaient le même objectif, ils avaient coopéré. Finalement, ils continuent de le faire et ça lui va très bien comme ça. Même s'ils sont pratiquement incapables de rester dans la même pièce pendant cinq minutes sans se taper dessus, il lui en doit une ou deux. Il ne voudrait pas d'un autre partenaire de combat. Il est le seul en compagnie duquel il peut s'engager dans la pire bataille et ne pas s'inquiéter constamment du danger en face parce qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Il peut compter sur lui pour se défendre et assurer ses arrières. Il n'a pas à le protéger, il lui fait confiance.

Il y a aussi ce souvenir du moment où il s'est pointé dans la cour du lycée avec son corps d'emprunt. Sa tenue délirante, avec la guitare accrochée dans le dos, et sa façon de l'appeler en gueulant comme un putois. Il avait compris ce jour pourquoi, en dépit de leur passif violent, il se sentait proche de lui. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, mine de rien, et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. « Les frères Kurosaki », avait dit la prof. Sur le moment, il avait hurlé d'indignation, en chœur avec Renji. Mais au final, il se rend compte que lui et le Shinigami ont maintenant une relation étonnamment complice, en dépit de leurs éclatantes disputes (ils en viennent aux sabres une fois sur quatre en moyenne), alors qu'il ne le connait pas depuis très longtemps.

Il se souvient aussi, un rire coincé dans la gorge, de la lutte dans le couloir qui avait suivi, quand il avait essayé de le faire sortir de son corps d'emprunt en lui criant de « se foutre à poil », « tout de suite », qu' « il n'avait pas envie d'attendre ». Il se souvient de la tête des autres élèves et de sa gêne quand il s'était rendu compte du double sens de ses paroles. Mais, aussi, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Renji de rappliquer jusque dans sa classe ?

Il se souvient également de la nuit passée à se battre avec lui dans la cave d'Urahara. Il se rappelle comment le Shinigami l'avait provoqué, harcelé pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, pour tenter de lui redonner le moral. Il se souvenait de ses mots : « J'essayais seulement de te redonner courage ! ». Ichigo l'avait remercié. Sincèrement.

Renji découvrant le café, et Rukia se moquant de lui. « Moi, j'ai réussi le test du café avec succès ! » Renji la regardant, admiratif. Renji se dressant contre son propre capitaine, contre l'homme qu'il admirait et voulait plus que tout surpasser, parce qu'il refusait d'abandonner une amie. Renji allant au combat avec un _Bankaï_ qu'il possédait depuis quelques heures à peine et dont il était loin d'avoir acquis la maîtrise, allant affronter Byakuya alors qu'il savait que ce dernier risquait fort de le tuer. Renji entrant dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et le tirant de son lit pour qu'il l'accompagne chasser des Hollows. Renji, Renji, Renji. Renji à toutes les sauces.

S'il n'y prend pas garde, ces rêveries peuvent durer longtemps. Il lui arrive de commencer à y penser et de se rendre soudain compte que ça fait une demi-heure qu'il est assis là et qu'il sourit tout seul, qu'il rit ou frissonne aux souvenirs les moins agréables. Il se demande pourquoi. À la réflexion, Ichigo pense que c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il à fait _ça_.

Pour essayer de comprendre.

C'était chez Ishida, quelques jours auparavant. C'était le soir du dernier jour d'école avant un long week-end puisque le lundi suivant était un jour férié. La petite bande (enfin, surtout Orihime et Rukia, toujours intéressée quand il s'agit de découvrir de nouvelles « coutumes terrestres ») avait décidé de fêter ça en se faisant une « gigateuf » (_Dixit_ Tatsuki). Uryuu n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Comme c'était lui qui avait la plus grande maison et qu'il avait commis la bourde de mentionner qu'il y était seul pour le moment, les autres s'étaient imposés, traînant Ichigo à leur suite. Il y avait là Chad, Ishida lui-même (et encore heureux vu que c'était chez lui que ça se passait), Orihime et Rukia. Renji était bien entendu convié mais il arriva plus tard que les autres. Quand il se montra enfin, une heure après le début des « festivités » (certains étaient allés dévaliser la supérette la plus proche pour s'approvisionner en sucreries et boissons non-alcoolisées de toutes sortes), il faisait grise mine.

Il portait l'inévitable pantalon à pattes d'éléphant, assorti cette fois d'un T-shirt bleu ciel estampillé « Make Love Not War » qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux. Ichigo savait que c'était Urahara qui lui fournissait des vêtements, et il le soupçonnait de s'en donner à cœur joie. Il y avait belle lurette que Renji n'avait plus mis les pieds dans le monde des humains, avant sa dernière incursion en compagnie de Byakuya. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir que si sa tenue avait été à la mode en Europe trente ans plus tôt, au Japon des années 2000, elle était parfaitement ridicule. Outre le fait que c'était _tellement_ le genre du vieux de faire ce genre de blagues, Ichigo avait eu l'occasion de constater que Renji était devenu son souffre-douleur régulier.

En plus de ses fringues _New Age_, le vice-capitaine avait une tête de déterré. Il était plutôt pâle, il avait des cernes caverneux et les traits tirés.

- Hé bien, Renji, avait dit Rukia en le saluant. Tu ne sembles pas très en forme.

- Oui, c'est vrai. On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis trois jours ! Ajouta Inoue.

- Seulement deux, en fait, rectifia le Shinigami avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. J'ai passé ma nuit à courir après un Hollow et aujourd'hui, les gosses m'ont pas laissé dormir.

On compatit gentiment à son malheur. La petite bande de la boutique d'Urahara mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le pauvre, il rendait service à la communauté en chassant les Hollows, et voilà comment on le remerciait. Mais Ichigo tiqua.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher ? On aurait été plus vite à deux.

Renji haussa les épaules.

- Je pouvais très bien m'en sortir tout seul.

Ichigo serra les dents.

- Et c'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Aboya-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, qui lui lança un regard peu amène et répliqua :

- Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire. T'as un problème ?

- Ouais ! J'aime pas le _ton_ sur lequel tu l'as dis !

- J'dis juste que j'avais pas besoin d'ton aide, gamin ! Tu veux qu'on s'explique ?!

- J'attends que ça ! Sors un peu de ton _Gigaï_, qu'on…

- STOOOOOP !

Interrompus dans leur querelle, les deux roux (qui étaient pratiquement front contre front) tournèrent la tête pour voir qui avait crié. Juste à côté d'eux, Ishida repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez, cachant son regard derrière les reflets des verres.

- Pas de bagarre chez moi, décréta-t-il fermement. Si vous avez un différent, réglez-le comme des gens civilisés.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Ichigo.

Le jeune Quincy leur tendit une boîte en plastique rectangulaire.

_Vingt minutes plus tard…_

- BWAHAHAHAHAH ! Ah, c'que tu peux être nul, Renji ! À ce point-là, c'est honteux !

- Va te faire voir, poil-de-carotte !

- La, la, la, la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ~

- Je vois aucune colombe dans cette pièce, morveux.

- Mais c'est qu'il est mauvais perdant, en plus !

- Abarai, _non_, intervint Ishida en voyant le Shinigami faire mine de se lever.

Ça faisait six parties de _Street Fighter_ qu'il perdait d'affilée.

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est équitable, ton truc ! J'ai jamais joué à ça !

- C'est ça, cherche des excuses. Ah, tiens ! Sept à zéro ! S'écria Ichigo, apparemment ravi.

À l'écran, Ken venait d'éclater la tête de Ryû sur le sol.

- Toi, t'arrêtes de faire le malin ou je te fais taire moi-même !

- Ah ouais ?

- Bon, ça suffit ! Dit Ishida, exaspéré. Rukia, Chad, Orihime, enclenchement de la Procédure d'urgence, code rouge.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux roux.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent enfermés à clé dans une pièce vide. Ichigo se mit à tambouriner contre la porte, indigné.

- Vous aviez tout prévu ?! S'écria-t-il.

- On se doutait que vous n'arriveriez pas à vous tenir, oui, répondit le Quincy d'une voix posée, de l'autre côté du panneau.

- Et pourquoi vous m'avez pris ma Licence, hein ?!

Ce fut Rukia qui répondit.

- Parce que Renji n'attaquerait pas un adversaire désarmé.

- Pas question de vous laisser vous servir de vos _Zanpakuto_ ici. Vous démoliriez tout, ajouta Uryuu.

- JE VOUS DETESTE ! Cria le Shinigami suppléant.

- On vit très bien avec, répondit Rukia. On va vous laisser vous calmer.

- N'abîmez rien, ajouta Ishida.

Ichigo les entendit partir et se retourna vers Renji, agacé. Ce dernier semblait trouver la situation extrêmement amusante et le regardait avec un grand sourire, les bras croisés.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Cria-t-il. Mauvais perdant !

Renji haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui le dis. N'empêche, je pourrais t'éclater ici et maintenant si je voulais, vu que _moi_, j'ai pas besoin d'un gadget pour quitter mon _Gigaï_.

Ichigo grogna.

- Ishida te transformera en pelote d'épingles astrales si t'abîmes le mobilier.

- Tu me crois pas capable de te mettre une raclée sans faire de casse, morveux ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

- Arrête ton cinéma. On sait tous les deux que tu le feras pas. Rukia a raison, t'attaquerais pas un adversaire désarmé.

Renji continua de le toiser pendant quelques secondes, un sourcil levé comme pour dire « Tu veux vérifier ? », puis il s'assit en soupirant dans un fauteuil.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser ici pendant longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée, répondit Ichigo en s'asseyant.

Un long moment de silence s'étira, pendant lequel Ichigo regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. C'était un petit salon, assez semblable à celui dont ils venaient juste de se faire expulser, mais sans télévision ni – heureusement – console de jeu vidéo. C'était déjà assez bizarre de trouver ce genre de trucs chez Uryuu, mais bon… le Quincy était plein de surprises. La famille Ishida devait décidément être pétée de thune, pour avoir comme ça plusieurs salles de séjour.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher hier soir ?

- J'te l'ai dit, j'avais pas besoin de toi.

Ichigo ignora de son mieux la veine d'énervement qui palpitait sur son front. Il voyait bien qu'il ne disait pas la vérité.

- Renji.

- Quoi ?

- J'te crois pas.

Le Shinigami leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mouvement fit onduler les tatouages de son front, donnant à son expression un effet comique qui n'était sans doute pas voulu.

- T'avais école, répondit-il finalement.

- Quoi ?

- T'avais école. Toi, tu devais te lever.

Si Ichigo n'avait pas déjà été assis, il en serait tombé sur le cul. Il l'avait tout simplement _laissé dormir_ ?

- Quel garçon prévenant, dit-il d'une voix sarcastique. Je suis touché. T'aurais pu me le dire tout à l'heure, on serait pas là.

- Ouais, mais j'avais pas envie de t'entendre dire que t'étais touché par ma prévenance.

Ichigo lui tira la langue. Il était à court de répliques spirituelles. En fait, il était _vraiment _touché.

Dans le salon, le temps s'écoulait plaisamment. Rukia s'était révélée être aussi nulle que Renji à _Street fighter_, Chad avait un meilleur niveau mais à la surprise générale, il s'était fait pulvériser par Inoue (la jeune fille ayant adopté la technique imparable des débutants : marteler tous les boutons en espérant que ça fasse un truc bien) et Ishida, lui, était prêt pour le championnat du monde.

- Donc en plus d'être un Quincy, un intellectuel, un couturier de génie et l'héritier d'une famille richissime, tu es un geek, remarqua Chad de sa voix profonde.

Ishida baissa un instant sa garde pour répondre « Je ne suis pas un geek », et Cammy reçut le coup de pied de Chun-Li en pleine tête.

- Encore un point pour toi, Orihime, dit Chad.

La jeune fille battit des mains en riant. Un autre éclat de rire – plus fort, celui-là – leur parvint soudain de la pièce fermée. C'était la voix d'Ichigo.

- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils enfermés ? Demanda Rukia.

Ishida regarda sa montre.

- Quarante minutes.

Il se leva et alla leur ouvrir. Les deux rouquins étaient en grande conversation à propos du Capitaine Zaraki et de ses fameuses clochettes et continuèrent de discuter en sortant.

- Et une fois, disait Renji, il est resté assis devant son miroir pendant _trois jours _ à essayer de placer celle du dessus !

Ichigo repartit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il avait le visage rouge vif et se tenait les côtes. Ishida jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le petit salon pour s'assurer que tout était en place avant de refermer la porte, rassuré.

Ichigo se posa par terre près de la table basse et Renji dans le divan, entre Rukia et Orihime. Les deux Shinigami s'abstinrent de participer aux parties suivantes et rapidement, cela devint un duel acharné entre le Shinigami suppléant, alias Ken, et le Quincy, alias Cammy.

Il était presque neuf heures du soir quand Rukia, qui comptait soigneusement les points, déclara qu'ils étaient à égalité et qu'elle avait faim. Comme ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut on éteignit la console. Comme il faisait doux et que le soleil couchant offrait une vue superbe, ils décidèrent de sortir manger (s'empiffrer de sucreries, quoi) dans le jardin.

Tout le petit groupe s'installa dans l'herbe pour admirer le crépuscule en papotant. Ichigo en était à son deuxième sachet de chips quand Orihime remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- Où est Renji ? Demanda-t-elle.

Effectivement, le Shinigami n'était pas là.

- Il n'est pas sorti avec nous, si ? Demanda Chad.

Ichigo froissa l'emballage de ses chips et le fourra dans un sac en plastique déjà bien rempli avant de se lever.

- J'vais voir ce qu'il fait.

Les autres se désintéressèrent aussitôt de la question et retournèrent à leur conversation. C'était vraiment une agréable soirée.

Ichigo regagna l'intérieur de la maison et, lorsqu'il parvint au salon, découvrit sans grande surprise que Renji n'avait pas bougé du divan où il s'était assis une heure plus tôt. Il s'approcha en silence et eut confirmation de ce qu'il avait soupçonné à l'instant même où Inoue avait fait remarquer son absence : il dormait. Les bras mollement croisés, la tête penchée vers la droite, sa respiration était profonde et régulière et Ichigo ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu si détendu. « Serein », « paisible », ce n'était pas le genre de qualificatifs qu'on pouvait lui appliquer d'ordinaire, mais pour une fois, il semblait calme. Malgré le T-shirt ridicule et les tatouages. À pas de loup, Ichigo s'approcha, se demandant à moitié s'il arriverait à lui faire une blague sans qu'il se réveille – lui dessiner une moustache au feutre indélébile, par exemple, ou « I love Rukia » sur le front. Il s'assit lentement à côté de lui, en prenant mille précautions pour ne pas le réveiller. Les coussins du divan s'affaissèrent sous son poids et il se crispa en voyant la tête de Renji basculer vers lui. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Ichigo resta figé un instant, attendant de voir s'il allait se réveiller. Mais le vice-capitaine ne bougea pas, et le rouquin se pencha pour regarder son visage. Et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas prémédité. Une chose qui ne lui avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à cet instant précis, et quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il était déjà trop tard.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du Shinigami.

Le monde s'éteignit brusquement, ainsi que son esprit. Il n'y eut plus qu'une seule et unique chose dans tout l'univers, une chose minuscule et insignifiante. Il n'existait plus que la surface de la peau sensible de ses lèvres qui était en contact avec celles de Renji, et surtout, _surtout_, la caresse électrisante et très brève du mouvement de sa bouche contre la sienne. Ichigo oublia de penser, oublia où il était, oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette sensation, mais celle-ci s'évanouit presqu'aussitôt. Il n'y avait plus que les lèvres, souples, lisses et sèches sous les siennes. Même immobile, ce contact restait grisant, mais Ichigo parvint à s'y arracher et recula en faisant la grimace. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Heureusement, Renji dormait toujours – il trouvait ça surprenant, c'était un vice-capitaine, tout de même… C'était presqu'impossible qu'il ait pu faire ça sans le réveiller.

Ichigo comprit soudain. Renji était dans son _Gigaï_, dans son corps d'emprunt. Il savait que sa puissance était très limitée dans ces conditions, et il était à peu près certain que ses perceptions devaient également être nettement moins affûtées. Il préféra néanmoins ne pas pousser sa chance et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il rejoignit les autres à l'extérieur.

- Bah t'es tout seul ? Remarqua Inoue en le voyant revenir.

- Il roupille, répondit-il simplement avant de s'assoir à côté de Rukia. Laissons-le, je crois qu'il est vraiment crevé.

- Ichigo a raison, dit sobrement Chad. Je crois qu'il n'a pas souvent la paix, ces derniers temps.

- C'est clair, commenta Ishida.

- Urahara lui mène la vie dure, dit Ichigo. Il a une dent contre lui ou c'est juste dans son caractère, à ton avis ? Demanda-t-il à Rukia.

La Shinigami haussa les épaules et prit un paquet de _Pocky _à la fraise.

- Je doute qu'il ait quelque chose contre lui, pour être honnête. Il est comme ça, c'est tout. Je pense que Renji n'a juste pas de chance, il fait une cible parfaite puisqu'il habite là-bas. Et il est plutôt bonne poire, contrairement aux apparences. Il n'oserait jamais se plaindre des gens qui l'hébergent.

Le petit groupe éclata de rire et plaignit de concert le vice-capitaine.

Renji les rejoignit peu après. La soirée s'écoula tout à fait normalement et s'acheva tard. Tout était parfaitement normal.

Tout est parfaitement normal. Mais maintenant, quand Ichigo pense à Renji – ça lui arrive des fois – les sensations stupéfiantes provoquées par le baiser qu'il lui a volé viennent s'ajouter à tout le reste.

Il ne sait trop quoi en penser.


	2. Les yeux en face des trous

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Rating : **T

* * *

**Coups et Blessures**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Les yeux en face des trous_

_Regarde ces ecchymoses_  
_Tu vois, j'tai dans la peau_  
_Et ce merchurochrome_  
_Dessine ton drapeau..._  
(Renan Luce, _Chien Mouillé_)

* * *

C'est une journée bizarre. Il n'y a plus que ça de toute façon – des journées bizarres. Ichigo se perd en conjectures et en réflexions qui n'aboutissent à rien du tout. Il se demande quoi faire. Il se dit que son attitude ne peut signifier qu'une chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire pour autant.

S'il a des sentiments pour Renji, comment faudrait-il qu'il se conduise ? Et comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Et que veut-il ?

Il se demande s'il voudrait que Renji partage ses sentiments. Sans doute, se dit-il, mais aucune chance de ce côté-là, puisqu'il sait très bien que ce dernier aime déjà quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas lui. C'est une cause perdue. Il en a conscience mais il a du mal à l'admettre. C'est _excessivement_ frustrant. Il n'a pas pour habitude de se rendre sans se battre – il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se rendre tout court. Mais que peut-il faire ? Il n'a aucune envie de semer la zizanie dans leur petit groupe, de mettre en péril ce bel équilibre qui leur a déjà fait gagner tant de batailles. Leur cohésion est justement un de leurs plus grands atouts. Il arrive toujours à la même conclusion : il faut qu'il renonce, mais il ne veut pas, au point qu'il est à peu près sûr de ne pas y arriver.

Il voudrait demander l'avis quelqu'un, mais il ne sait pas de qui. Rukia, c'est exclu. Il a toujours la nette impression qu'Orihime a un faible pour lui, alors lui demander serait déplacé. De toute façon, les filles sont trop curieuses, elles essaieraient forcément de savoir à propos de qui il pose cette question. Il soupire.

Il a pensé à demander à Chad, mais il préfère s'abstenir. Chad est peut-être taciturne, mais il est aussi extrêmement perspicace. Lui ne demanderait pas de qui il parle, il devinerait tout simplement. L'horreur. Même s'il a toute confiance en lui pour ne pas se moquer ni juger, et pour garder ça pour lui, Ichigo sait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à parler à Chad s'il pensait que ce dernier savait qu'il était question de Renji.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Ichigo sursaute presque, et se tourne pour voir qui l'a tiré de ses pensées.

- Oh, salut Ishida. Oui, bien sûr, le banc est à tout le monde.

C'est l'heure de table et il s'est assis là pour réfléchir. Le jeune Quincy a un livre en main mais contrairement à ce à quoi le Shinigami suppléant s'attendait, il ne l'ouvre pas. Assis, il pose le volume sur ses genoux et ses mains, bien à plat, sur la couverture. Ichigo jette un regard distrait à l'horloge de l'école. Il reste dix minutes à peine – c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite.

- Tu veux en parler, Kurosaki ? Demande Uryuu.

- De quoi ? Questionne le rouquin, interloqué.

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me dire. Tu es préoccupé, en ce moment. Les filles se font du souci pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ichigo ramène son regard sur ses propres mains, sagement posées sur ses genoux. Ishida… Il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas pensé à lui. C'est quelqu'un de courtois et de bien élevé. S'il parle avec lui, ne cherchera pas à en savoir plus que ce qu'il voudra bien lui dire. Il en est sûr.

Le Quincy remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et se tourne vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas à me parler si tu n'as pas envie, mais tu n'as pas bonne mine. Même en classe, tu as constamment l'air ailleurs. Tes notes vont en pâtir si tu ne fais rien.

Ichigo gémit de dépit en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Voilà une autre ombre au tableau de sa semaine. Un tableau tout en ombres, justement. Il se creuse la cervelle un bref instant et se rend compte qu'il ne se souvient pas de grand-chose. Il serait bien incapable de dire sur quoi portait le dernier cours auquel il a assisté ou quel est le suivant – d'ailleurs, c'est quel jour ? Mardi ? Mercredi ?

- Kurosaki ?

- T'as raison. Je suis à l'ouest.

Ishida hoche la tête – il le sait, bien sûr, mais il apprécie qu'on lui dise qu'il a raison.

- Alors ?

Ichigo soupire et cherche la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet sans tomber dans les phrases cliché et guimauve. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

- J'en pince pour quelqu'un, laisse-t-il tomber.

Uryuu se fend d'un « Oh. » soigneusement modulé pour ne rien être de plus qu'une confirmation, un « J'ai bien entendu et compris ce que tu m'as dit, je le prends en compte ».

- J'ai du mal à penser à autre chose, en ce moment, et ça craint. Ça m'arrangerait de pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était et de simplement pas m'en soucier, mais j'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à simplement me décider à laisser tomber. C'est trop dur.

- Est-ce que tu t'es pris un râteau ? Demanda Ishida.

- Non, mais je sais que c'est inutile d'essayer.

- Tiens donc ! Ma foi… il vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers son camarade, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- T'entendre dire ça, c'est un comble. Toi, tu veux laisser tomber sans avoir même essayé ? _Toi_ ? Je te rappelle que les causes perdues d'avance, c'est ta spécialité.

Ichigo écarquille les yeux un bref instant, frappé par les mots de son compagnon improvisé. Il doit bien avouer qu'il a raison. Mais Ishida poursuit.

- Dans la Soul Society, ils te donnaient tous perdant dans tous les combats que tu as livrés – contre Zaraki, contre le frère de Rukia…

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai tellement de mal à accepter de laisser tomber, répondit Ichigo. Mais ça ne change rien. Cette personne… son cœur est déjà pris, et par quelqu'un avec qui je ne veux pas entrer en compétition. Il y a trop à perdre.

Uryuu reste silencieux un instant, songeur, avant de répondre.

- Je comprends, mais je pense que tu n'as pas le choix.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de renoncer, et encore moins de rester sans rien faire. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'abandonner, tu n'y parviendras pas. Tu vas juste arriver à te compliquer la vie. Tu n'as pas envie d'entrer en compétition avec quelqu'un, mais es-tu sûr des sentiments de la personne que tu aimes ? Et sais-tu seulement s'ils sont réciproques ?

Ichigo s'accoude à ses genoux et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il est interrompu par la sonnerie qui signale la reprise des cours. Sauvé par le gong, comme on dit. Comment pourrait-il dire à Ishida que le simple fait que Renji soit amoureux d'un fille, quelle qu'elle soit, signifie aussi qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas l'aimer lui, même s'il se faisait envoyer sur les roses et passait à autre chose (ceci lui semblant de toute façon hautement improbable) ?

Il jette un regard en biais à son sac avant de le ramasser et de se le jeter sur l'épaule. Le Quincy n'a pas tort, et il a particulièrement raison sur un point : il est idiot s'il s'imagine qu'il va arriver à simplement oublier cette histoire. Ce n'est pas lui, tout simplement. Il est incapable de faire ça. Alors qu'il le veuille ou non, il est bien obligé de tenter sa chance, même s'il s'y prend subtilement, discrètement. Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, il continuera de mariner dans son jus jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne taré.

Il se sent plus « réveillé », le reste de la journée, bien qu'il ne soit pas plus attentif en cours. Son cerveau fonctionne à plein régime, apparemment heureux d'avoir de nouvelles données à traiter. Ça lui fait du bien de ne plus tourner en rond.

Ce jour-là, après les cours, il rentre avec Rukia, comme d'habitude. Il se sent nettement mieux, maintenant. Même si l'idée d'être repoussé est difficile à gérer, elle l'est moins que celle de simplement ne rien faire.

Il lui faut attendre jusqu'au samedi pour voir Renji. Celui-ci se pointe toujours complètement à l'improviste, et Ichigo ne voulait pas l'appeler ou se rendre chez Urahara. Il préfère que les choses semblent fortuites, alors jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente d'elle-même, il prend patience.

Il est sorti faire des courses pour Yuzu, qui est à cours de riz et d'huile. Ils tombent l'un sur l'autre à l'entrée du supermarché.

- Ichigo ? Dit la voix familière alors que le rouquin, debout devant l'entrée, inspecte le contenu de son sac de courses pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien oublié.

- Salut, Renji, répond-t-il en se retournant.

Renji sort juste derrière lui. Ses fringues sont plus rock que baba cool aujourd'hui – un T-shirt noir sur lequel un couple de squelettes s'enlace et une veste sans manches en jean. Il était sans doute à une autre caisse pratiquement en même temps que lui.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'envoient aussi faire leurs courses, maintenant ! Dit-il au Shinigami.

Le vice-capitaine jette un œil au sac en plastique plein à craquer qu'il a à la main.

- Quoi, ça ? Non. Même si je pense que je le ferais s'ils me le demandaient. Moins je passe de temps dans cette maison, mieux je me porte. Non, c'est pour moi.

- Tu rentres ?

Le vice-capitaine secoue la tête.

- Pas tout de suite. Je vais me poser là un moment. (Il branle du pouce en direction du parc voisin) Et toi ? Pressé ?

À son tour, Ichigo fait « non » de la tête.

- Je t'accompagne ? Propose-t-il.

Il s'étonne de se sentir aussi détendu. Au final, il ne se sent pas différent d'avant – pas moins à l'aise avec Renji. Il craignait que tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles – quoi qu'il dise ou fasse - se retrouvent influencés, dirigés par ses sentiments. Il avait peur de se sentir emprunté, gêné, de se retrouver soudain sans savoir quoi dire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout semble agréablement normal.

Il suit Renji et franchit avec lui la grille du parc. Le vice-capitaine s'assied sur un banc et pose son sac par terre. Ichigo l'imite, mais garde au coté la sacoche dont il ne s'est pas séparé une seule fois ces derniers jours. Il regarde Renji fourrager dans son sac – ça fait un bruit de froissement - _frrrsssssh, frrrssssh_ - puis il en sort un ravier en plastique qui contient deux _onigiri_.

- Mais…, commence-t-il. Tu viens _manger_ ? Quoi, c'est devenu à ce point là chez Urahara ?

Le Shinigami ouvre le ravier et retourne une des boulettes pour pouvoir la prendre par le côté enveloppé d'algue.

- Encore pire, répond-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ont trouvé un nouveau truc. Là, j'en peux plus… c'est vraiment pas tenable.

Il mord dans la boulette et en avale un bon quart en mâchant à peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être pire que leurs commentaires à propos des sangsues ?

Renji le gratifie d'un regard lourd et Ichigo lève aussitôt les deux mains en signe de paix.

- C'est pas ce que _je_ pense, hein !

- Mouais. Ben maintenant, ils disent plus rien.

Il mord encore dans la boulette et, à nouveau, déglutit presque sans mastiquer.

- Tu devrais manger moins vite, personne va te les voler. Je comprends pas, c'est pas cool qu'ils fassent plus de remarques ?

Renji termine la boule de riz et manœuvre pour attraper la seconde.

- On s'est mal compris. Ils disent plus rien. Plus _rien_. Dès que je rentre dans une pièce, ils se taisent et se mettent à me fixer du regard. T'imagines ça à _table_ ? J'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi !

Il engloutit la moitié de la deuxième boulette et Ichigo lui tapote l'épaule, compatissant. Le vice-capitaine termine le second _onigiri _en deux énormes bouchées et se penche pour fouiller dans le sac. Il en sort un _bentô _industriel et une paire de baguettes en bois qu'il casse avant de commencer à dévorer le contenu du ravier. Ichigo est tenté de lui dire de se calmer mais se ravise. Sa mère, de son vivant, avait coutume de dire que le chemin du cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac. Loin d'envisager de se mettre aux fourneaux pour se mettre à préparer des petits plats – encore faudrait-il que Yuzu le laisse envahir sa cuisine – il reconnaît néanmoins la grande sagesse de ses paroles. Il n'a pas envie de perdre un bras ni de provoquer un esclandre il estime donc plus prudent de ne pas se mettre entre Renji et la nourriture pour l'instant. Jetant plutôt un œil au contenu du sac de courses de ce dernier, il voit deux autres _bentô _et des petits pains fourrés à la pâte de haricot rouge. Malbouffe, quand tu nous tiens…

Il se lève et laisse Renji à son orgie le temps d'aller jusqu'au kiosque qui se trouve juste à côté. Il achète deux canettes de boissons fraîches. Comme il ne sait pas ce que Renji aime (il a retenu qu'il n'aime pas le café, mais ça, ça lui dit juste quoi _ne pas _acheter) il prend un soda à l'orange et un thé glacé.

Il s'avère qu'il a eu une bonne idée et que celle-ci tombe à pic, car au moment où il le rejoint, le vice-capitaine est de toute évidence en train de s'étouffer avec une trop grosse bouchée. Ichigo lui tape fermement dans le dos jusqu'à ce que le morceau passe. Renji halète un peu et le remercie quand il lui propose les deux canettes. Il choisit le thé glacé et observe la boîte métallique d'un air circonspect. Bien que plutôt fan des « phases d'apprentissage » des Shinigamis dans le monde des humains, Ichigo décide d'expédier celle-ci – pour l'intégrité physique du _Gigaï _de Renji. Il soulève la languette et l'ouvre.

Renji en boit deux longues gorgées, sans se presser.

- Tu vas te calmer, maintenant ? Tu cherches à te suicider en t'étranglant avec de la mauvaise bouffe ? Si t'espères faire culpabiliser Urahara, tu perds ton temps – je suis sûr qu'il trouverait juste la blague excellente.

Le Shinigami lui balance un regard noir et Ichigo ricane en décapsulant la seconde boisson. Un moment de silence s'écoule durant lequel Renji termine son _bentô_, en mangeant cette fois bien plus lentement. Il a probablement moins faim, aussi… L'adolescent, de son côté, savoure cet instant et cherche le courage de faire ce qu'il a prévu. Finalement, au moment où son compagnon met de côté le ravier vide, baguettes dessus, il saute sur l'occasion. Tant qu'il a les mains vides, c'est le bon moment.

- Ah, au fait, Renji. J'ai un truc pour toi.

- Hein ?

Il plonge la main dans son sac et en sort une paire de lunettes.

Pas n'importe quelles lunettes. Ce sont de grosses lunettes de moto, noires, avec des attaches en acier chromé et un épais bandeau en cuir. Il les tend au vice-capitaine qui les prend d'abord, curieux, et donc les yeux s'écarquillent dès qu'il les regarde de plus près.

- Wouaaah !

Il les dépose sur ses genoux et entreprend aussitôt de défaire le bandeau noir assorti à son T-shirt qui lui ceint le front.

- La paire que j'ai cassée, c'était bien ta dernière? J'ai pensé que je t'en devais une. Je les ai trouvées complètement par hasard, en plus, dans un magasin de bric-à-brac.

« Dans la vitrine d'un antiquaire » serait plus exact. Renji examine les attaches, les défait, les refait, pratique quelques ajustements – on sent bien le connaisseur.

- Elles sont terribles ! T'aurais pas dû…

- Oh, c'est rien. J'ai juste pensé à toi en les voyant. Je les ai eues pour des clopinettes.

C'est un mensonge, bien entendu. Et pas qu'un peu. La vérité, c'est que ces lunettes lui ont coûté tout ce qu'il avait, et que c'était encore en dessous du prix affiché. L'antiquaire n'a accepté de les lui vendre que parce que, pour citer ces mots exacts, « ça se voyait bien que ça comptait vraiment pour lui alors il pouvait bien lui faire une petite remise ». Il y a dix jours qu'il les a achetées, et dix jours qu'il se les trimballe en permanence. Au début, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait en faire. Et puis sa discussion avec Ishida l'avait convaincu de les lui donner, quoi qu'il en soit. Ichigo pense qu'au fond, il savait _déjà_ qu'il n'allait pas déposer les armes sans combattre, car sinon il ne les aurait pas achetées. Il ne serait même pas entré dans la boutique, pas après avoir vu le prix indiqué sur l'étiquette… Ces lunettes, c'est une pièce de collection. Il espère que le vice-capitaine en prendra soin, même si du coup il croit qu'il s'agit d'un accessoire bon marché.

- Elles sentent bon le cuir, dit celui-ci en les ceignant autour de son front. Ah, ça fait du bien ! Les bandeaux, ça va cinq minutes, mais c'est pas du tout la même chose. Ils en font pas, des comme ça, à la _Libellule_.

- Tu pourras les porter qu'avec ton _Gigaï_, non ?

- Ouais, mais vu que je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici, en ce moment, c'est ce dont j'avais le plus besoin… Merci. Ça le fait ?

Ichigo le regarde. Ça donne un look de motard et ça colle assez avec ses fringues. Elles auraient aussi pu aller avec son uniforme de Shinigami. Elles sont noires, et pas plus extravagantes que les anciennes.

- C'est cool.

Renji se fend d'un immense sourire et lui donne un coup dans l'épaule.

- Pour te remercier, j't'emmènerai dans la Soul Society un de ces quatre, à une des fêtes de Matsumoto.

- T'es pas obligé, répond Ichigo, mais un sourire étire ses lèvres.

C'est que ça lui plairait bien, quand même.

Le vendredi suivant – ou le samedi, c'est selon comment vous voyez la chose en sachant qu'il est trois heures et demi du matin – Ichigo dort profondément, d'un bon sommeil réparateur, quand il sent soudain qu'on le secoue par l'épaule. Doucement mais fermement. Loin d'être réveillé, il essaye vaguement de se soustraire à la main qu'il l'importune mais celle-ci se fait plus ferme. Soudain, il se dresse dans son lit comme un diable sorti de sa boîte, en sursaut, les yeux exorbités.

- Non ! Pas de _nattô_, halète-t-il en bredouillant, ça colle et ça –

Une main se plaque sur sa bouche pour le contraindre au silence, achevant de le réveiller. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il voit Renji qui lui fait signe de se taire en pressant l'index sur sa bouche, avant de lui désigner quelque chose sur son lit, puis retire sa main. Ichigo jette un œil vers le bas et découvre Kon. Ce dernier s'est endormi sur lui, vautré en travers de son ventre comme un pacha. Ichigo lève les yeux au ciel et ignore le sourire moqueur de Renji. Le vice-capitaine sait très bien qu'il lui interdit de dormir sur son lit, mais Ichigo le connaît assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne laissera pas passer une telle occasion de se payer sa tête. Il parie mentalement qu'il lui dira au moins une fois avant la fin de la chasse qu'il est un peu grand pour dormir avec des peluches.

Soucieux de s'épargner une scène et de ne pas réveiller Rukia, il décide que ça ira pour cette fois et repousse le lion en peluche en même temps que les couvertures. Assis dans son lit, il attrape sa licence et se la plaque sur le torse.

Il regarde son corps retomber sur le matelas avec un bruit mou. Il semble endormi.

Ces derniers temps, il essaye de faire attention à comment il laisse son enveloppe charnelle – il en a sa claque de réintégrer un corps perclus de courbatures, et il ne tient pas à renouveler l'expérience torticolis. Une fois lui a suffit, merci bien. De plus, il y a toujours la possibilité qu'un membre de sa famille tombe sur lui pendant qu'il est sous sa forme de Shinigami et appelle les secours. Il se montre donc nettement plus prudent.

Il suit Renji à l'extérieur, en silence.

- Et alors, grand garçon, t'es pas un vieux pour encore dormir avec des peluches ? Lui demande celui-ci lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la rue.

- Gagné, ricane Ichigo à mi-voix.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, t'occupes. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on chasse ?

- Rien de très original. Il est juste… pire qu'une anguille.

- Comme celui de la dernière fois ? Celui après lequel t'as couru toute une nuit ?

Le vice-capitaine secoue la tête.

- Pas exactement. Je le course depuis trois heures et j'arrive pas le choper parce qu'il se liquéfie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pas vraiment, non.

Renji marmonne quelque chose à propos de gamins inexpérimentés et de bâtons dans des roues. Ichigo l'ignore – il sait très bien qu'il ne représente absolument pas une gêne. Si c'était le cas, le vice-capitaine ne viendrait pas le chercher à chaque qu'une chasse lui donne du fil à retorde ou qu'il n'a pas envie d'y aller tout seul. Il sourit à cette pensée. La vérité, c'est que tout naturellement, il recherche sa compagnie. De ce fait, il peut également rechercher la sienne sans que son attitude prête pour autant à confusion.

- Quand je le frappe au corps, il se reforme, et j'ai du mal atteindre sa tête. Il est trop rapide pour que j'arrive à placer une incantation entière sans qu'il se tire hors de portée, et trop fort pour qu'une formule partielle soit efficace. Surtout avec la restriction de mes pouvoirs.

- Donc si je te suis bien, il faut que je –

Ichigo est interrompu dans son débriefing stratégique par le hurlement caractéristique des Hollows.

- Il est tout près ! S'exclame Renji.

Il file à toute vitesse vers le Sud, Ichigo sur les talons. En un instant, ils retrouvent la créature. Ichigo comprend rapidement pourquoi celle-ci pose problème à Renji.

Le Hollow a la forme d'un immense mille-pattes noir et gluant. Il se dresse et les domine d'au moins cinq mètres mais ses pattes, très courtes, n'offrent guère de prise pour grimper ou rebondir.

Mais le monstre ne semble pas disposé à leur laisser le temps de réfléchir, car il lance une de ses pattes vers lui. Celle-ci s'allonge soudain et fond sur lui comme la mèche d'un fouet, et –

Renji surgit soudain et tranche l'appendice avec son sabre.

- Tu dors ou quoi ?! L'apostrophe-t-il.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pensé qu'il avait des bras à rallonge !

- Je t'ai dit que son corps était malléable, regarde !

La substance noire et baveuse de la patte tranchée par Renji, répandue sur le sol, se met à glisser vers le Hollow. Lorsqu'elle le touche, une patte intacte repousse aussitôt.

- Ok. Faut vraiment viser la tête.

- Ouais, mais comment l'atteindre ? Il faut d'abord l'immobiliser. Il a réussi à esquiver tous mes coups jusqu'ici.

Soudain, la créature repasse à l'attaque. Ichigo bloque les pattes qui fondent eux avec son sabre tandis que Renji esquive d'un bond.

- Vas-y, je vais l'occuper ! Dit le Shinigami suppléant d'une voix sourde – ce Hollow n'a pas l'air bien malin, d'autant qu'il ne semble pas capable de parler, mais mieux vaut qu'il n'entende pas ce qu'il dit.

Le vice-capitaine hoche la tête et file se placer hors de portée du monstre. Celui-ci fait mine de le suivre mais Ichigo, en deux coups d'épée, repousse les pattes toujours vrillées sur lui et les tranches.

- Par ici ! Dit-il haut et fort. C'est contre moi que tu te bats !

Le Hollow se retourne vers lui, jusque à temps pour le voir foncer sur lui et lui trancher cinq autres pattes. Il pousse un hurlement de colère et se concentre sur Ichigo. Il lui envoie trois nouvelles pattes-fouets alors que celles sectionnées un instant plus tôt repoussent. De fait, il est inutile de le frapper au corps, mais Ichigo ne cherche qu'à gagner du temps.

Perché sur le toit d'une maison toute proche, Renji tend les deux mains vers le Hollow et récite, en articulant chaque syllabe :

- _Détruis-toi, ô chien noir de Rondanini ! Lis, enflamme-toi et puis dévores ta propre gorge !_ Neuvième technique d'immobilisation :_ Cercle de désintégration _!

Une longue langue de feu jaillit de ses mains et il la guide vivement pour qu'elle ne touche pas Ichigo. Au lieu de cela, elle s'enroule autour du Hollow.

- Yes ! Je l'ai !

La corde de feu s'immobilise, à présent parfaitement en place, et se resserre d'un coup pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte qui le… traverse. Renji pousse un cri d'agacement. La restriction, après avoir tranché le corps du Hollow et s'être refermée sur le vide, s'est dissipée et la matière noire du corps de la créature se ressoude déjà.

- Va falloir trouver mieux que ça ! Crie Ichigo en se replaçant devant le monstre qui s'est tourné vers Renji.

- Merci du conseil !

Le vice-capitaine réfléchit. Essayer de contraindre ce Hollow avec des liens partiels est inutile. Il faut qu'il l'emprisonne sans lui laisser d'issue, le plus étroitement possible.

- Ichigo !

- Ouais ?

- Tiens-toi prêt ! J'en ai une qui devrait fonctionner mais y a quand même une chance qu'il s'échappe par en haut, alors dès qu'il sera coincé, tu lui éclates la tête !

- Compris !

Et tant pis pour la discrétion. De toute façon, ce Hollow n'a rien d'une lumière. S'il n'y avait eu cette combinaison d'inconvénients – sa vitesse, sa taille, sa morphologie et cette très agaçante faculté à se régénérer – il n'aurait rien eu d'une adversaire coriace.

Renji se concentre de son mieux et rassemble toute son énergie – c'est une technique de haut vol qu'il prépare là, pas un petit sort de rien du tout.

- _Mur en sable de fer, _Scande-t-il d'une voix ferme._ Tour en forme de moine… Flash de métal en fusion… Faites cesser tout bruit…_

Il voit Ichigo esquiver deux pattes et en trancher une, puis lance son attaque.

- Soixante-quinzième technique d'immobilisation :_ Quinte des piliers d'acier _!

Ichigo bondit en arrière et le piège se referme d'un seul coup sur le Hollow, sous la forme de cinq barres métalliques reliées entre elles par des chaînes. Le Hollow hurle de rage et se dresse de toute sa hauteur, tentant de trouver une ouverture pour se libérer.

- ICHIGO ! Maintenant !

Le jeune Shinigami se précipite vers le monstre et brandit son sabre en hurlant :

- _**Getsuga Tenshô **_!

La décharge d'énergie vole à travers la prison spirituelle. Le Hollow, voyant ce qui se passe, se débat avec une frénésie renouvelée mais sans résultat. L'attaque le frappe en pleine tête avec une déflagration très satisfaisante. L'instant d'après, il s'affaisse contre les parois de la _Quinte_. Son masque fendu tombe en morceaux.

Renji approche et dissipe le sort. Le monstre s'écroule sur l'asphalte et, d'un geste presque désinvolte, le vice-capitaine lui appose le sceau qui va le purifier et lui permettre de gagner la Soul Society.

- Ça, c'est fait. Saleté, je pouvais toujours essayer seul… Il a quand même encaissé sans dégâts une technique formulée entièrement.

Ichigo s'étire et le taquine.

- Oh, allez, arrête de chercher des excuses. Tu t'en sors pas sans moi et puis c'est tout.

- J'te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Finalement, on dirait que t'as quand même _besoin de moi_.

- Est-ce que t'es en train de sous-entendre que tu serais plus fort que moi ?

- Absolument. D'ailleurs, je fais pas que le sous-entendre, je l'affirme carrément.

- Espèce de sale petit… Si j'fais appel à toi, c'est uniquement parce que Rukia n'a toujours pas récupéré l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs et qu'avec elle, je passerais mon temps à angoisser à l'idée qu'il lui arrive un truc !

En dépit de la piqûre familière et douloureuse qu'il a, depuis un moment maintenant, identifiée comme étant celle de la jalousie, Ichigo partage sa façon de penser. Il réfléchit de la même façon. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ça fait un moment qu'il ne s'est plus battu contre Renji, et c'est l'occasion rêvée. Alors il le provoque encore un peu, juste ce qu'il faut, pour que celui-ci dégaine son sabre.

Les bruits du métal heurtant le métal, des grognements d'effort et des pieds raclant le sol emplissent le silence de la rue déserte, enfin débarrassée du Hollow. Ichigo sourit en se battant. Renji pare, attaque, feinte et cache mal son propre sourire. La querelle est déjà enterrée mais pour l'heure, seul le combat compte.

Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu, rien de plus.

* * *

Je sais que les techniques que j'ai utilisées ne sont pas celles de Renji, mes excuses pour cet écart. Il se sert très du Kido alors je n'avais pas l'embarras du choix.


	3. Dos au mur

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêta-lecture :** Shangreela

**Rating :** T

**Note: **Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font très plaisir et me motivent beaucoup. Cette histoire devrait normalement faire cinq chapitres en tout. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Merci aussi à **askrenjiandichigo** qui m'a donné un coup de main non négligeable pour ordonner un peu le bordel dans la tête d'Ichigo. Vous pouvez retrouver son blog sur tumblr, RP et fanarts surtout.

* * *

**Coups et blessures**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Dos au mur_

_N'y vas pas par quatre chemins_  
_Je ne mène pas à Rome_  
_Mais ne crains pas d'aller trop loin_  
_Si tu es un homme_

(Alizée, _Si tu es un homme_)

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Ichigo serait tenté de dire qu'il s'emmerde comme un rat mort, sauf que non, en fait. Parce qu'un rat mort est par définition décédé, et que donc, il ne peut plus avoir conscience du fait qu'il s'ennuie. Ichigo s'ennuie encore plus que ledit rongeur crevé, c'est dire. Et pourtant, c'est samedi.

C'est pas tant qu'il n'y ait rien à faire. Il pourrait appeler un de ses amis et organiser un truc, ou simplement aller se balader. Chad lui a même proposé d'aller à la salle de jeux, la veille, mais il a refusé. Il a juste rien _envie _de faire, pas vraiment envie de discuter ni de voir qui que ce soit non plus, d'ailleurs. Rukia est retournée dans/à la Soul Society pour quelques jours sur la demande de Byakuya, Ichigo a donc sa chambre pour lui tout seul. Il ne s'en ennuie que plus, mais d'un autre côté, c'est mieux comme ça. Si Rukia était là, elle chercherait à le faire bouger ou parler, elle voudrait savoir ce qui se passe, et il est toujours hors de question de lui dire ce qu'il en est. Alors il vaut mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de subir un interrogatoire, ni de se faire traîner à l'extérieur pour s'adonner à l'une ou l'autre occupation qu'elle aurait jugée opportune.

Ce dernier point s'applique également à Kon. Pour le punir de s'être à nouveau glissé dans son lit sans sa permission, Ichigo l'a livré à Yuzu il y a presqu'une semaine. En temps normal, il l'aurait tiré de là après un jour ou deux, mais comme il n'a aucune envie de l'écouter raconter des conneries pour lui « remonter le moral », il l'y laisse. Surtout que la dernière fois que cette fichue âme artificielle s'est mis en tête de le « sortir », elle est passée à travers sa fenêtre. Ça l'arrange bien d'être tout seul. Ça lui permet de cogiter.

Il se sent un peu stupide, pour être honnête. Ce qu'a dit Ishida n'a pas cessé de lui tourner dans la tête, ça fait maintenant deux semaines. Il avait raison : la capitulation n'est ni dans sa nature ni dans son caractère. Il n'abandonne jamais, n'accepte pas la défaite et les causes perdues d'avances sont devenues sa spécialité. Que Renji lui plaise n'a rien d'une catastrophe, au demeurant. Il ne sait pas s'il est réellement gay, ou simplement bisexuel, et ça le laisse d'ailleurs relativement indifférent, parce qu'il estime que ça ne regarde que lui et qu'il saura tôt ou tard ce qu'il en est. Sa vie privée restera privée, quoi qu'il arrive, aussi ne se soucie-t-il pas franchement de l'opinion des gens sur le sujet. Les mauvaises langues trouvent quoi qu'il en soit toujours à redire aux différences, quelles qu'elles soient – qu'il s'agisse de préférences sexuelles, de goûts en matière de musique ou de style vestimentaire. Et de toute façon… il a un faible pour Renji. Un gros faible, d'accord, mais c'est pas comme s'il était _amoureux_ de lui, non plus. Faut pas pousser. Mais Renji, lui – et c'est bien là qu'est le problème – est bien amoureux de Rukia. Ichigo en mettrait sa main à couper. Et c'est ça qui le plombe.

Il est à peu près certain que ce n'est pas réciproque. Rukia n'est pas le genre de fille à tomber amoureuse. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a l'impression que ça lui est arrivé une fois et qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à tourner la page. Ça n'est pas pour autant réjouissant. Si Renji est amoureux d'elle, Ichigo ne peut pas vraiment l'approcher, et ça craint. Parce que plus le temps passe, plus il voit quel défi magnifique ce serait. Et il n'aime rien plus que les défis. Il adorerait essayer de le séduire, guetter ses réactions, lire ses expressions pour essayer de le deviner. Ichigo n'est pas du genre timide ou romantique. Maintenant qu'il a dépassé la surprise initiale, c'est son instinct de combattant qui reprend le dessus et s'insurge face à son refus de mener cette bataille. C'est rageant, mais c'est comme ça – _dura lex, sed lex_.

Soupirant, il se retourne et enfonce le menton dans son oreiller. L'inactivité le rend fou, mais il ne _peut _pas… Et pourtant, il faut bien qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Bien sûr, il a pris la décision de ne pas renoncer comme ça, mais ça lui fait une belle jambe. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, il risque de mettre un malaise pas possible, et ça craint. Ça craint _sévère_. Il en a marre de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'hésiter, de prendre des gants ou de réfléchir des heures durant aux conséquences de ses actes. Egoïstement, il voudrait pouvoir passer au dessus de ça, s'en foutre et faire ce qu'il a envie de faire. Il préfèrerait mille fois un râteau à –

Toc, toc, toc.

- Entrez ?

Il tourne la tête pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Yuzu.

- Ça va, Ichigo ? Demande sa sœur.

- Ça va. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. Tu as besoin de moi ?

- Je vais faire des courses. Il fait beau, dehors, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Ichigo reste à gésir sur son lit quelques secondes encore avant de bouger. Quitte à perdre son temps, autant faire plaisir à Yuzu. Il se lève et s'étire.

- D'accord. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Au magasin de bonbons !

Ichigo cligne des yeux puis emboîte le pas de sa petite sœur. Le Karma le récompenserait-il pour cette bonne action désintéressée ? Le « magasin de bonbons » de Yuzu, c'est la boutique d'Urahara – dont elle est probablement la seule cliente humaine, d'ailleurs. Et vu les quantités de friandises qu'elle en ramène à chaque fois, compte tenu du prix qu'elle paye, elle aurait tort d'aller ailleurs… Mais pour lui, c'est une occasion en or d'augmenter son taux de probabilité de rencontrer Renji, ce qui occuperait un peu sa journée. Quitte à ne l'en frustrer que davantage. Pffff. Même les bonnes nouvelles en deviennent mauvaises… Quelle plaie. Il n'en suit pas moins sa petite sœur qui babille tout le long du chemin. La journée est magnifique.

Quand ils rentrent dans le magasin, Urahara est assis derrière le comptoir, les sempiternels lunettes noires et chapeau rayé sur la tête. Ichigo n'a que le temps d'apercevoir la tête rouge vif de Ginta avant qu'elle ne disparaisse précipitamment dans une des pièces de derrière, et il hausse les sourcils de surprise.

- Salut, Kurosaki ! S'exclame le patron.

Comme toujours, sur son visage à moitié caché est plaqué le sourire du gars qui vient d'en entendre une bien bonne que personne d'autre n'a réussi à comprendre.

- Salut, Urahara, répond le Shinigami suppléant, un peu méfiant.

Il trouve l'ambiance bizarre.

- Bonjour, monsieur ! Salue à son tour Yuzu en regardant autour d'elle, l'air légèrement perplexe.

Ichigo est prêt à parier qu'elle cherche Ginta. Elle ne l'a pas vu quitter la boutique.

- Ah, bien le bonjour, ma petite demoiselle ! Repart Urahara, pétulant. Vous venez renouveler vos stocks, je suppose ?

- Oui, monsieur ! Acquiesce la petite en hochant la tête.

L'ex-capitaine de la Douzième Division sourit plus largement et se tourne vers le fond de la boutique.

- Ururu ! Appelle-t-il.

La petite brune arrive rapidement.

- Vous avez besoin de moi ? Demande-t-elle, l'air un peu absent.

- Voudrais-tu t'occuper de notre cliente, s'il te plaît ? Comme d'habitude.

- Bien entendu. Suivez-moi, je vous prie…

Ichigo regarde les deux jeunes filles s'éloigner et va s'accouder au comptoir d'Urahara, tout à fait interloqué, à présent.

- Hé, comment ça se fait que Ginta reste derrière ? Demande-t-il. Je croyais qu'il ne loupait jamais une occasion de la voir…

Le patron glousse derrière son éventail, manie qui a toujours eu le don de mettre les nerfs d'Ichigo en pelote. Un jour, il finira par le traiter de pétasse à haute voix, c'est certain.

- Ginta est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, alors je suppose qu'il ne veut pas se montrer sous un jour défavorable.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionne encore Ichigo, de plus en plus intrigué.

Il jette un regard distrait à sa petite sœur qui a déjà les bras chargés d'une quantité impressionnante de friandises en tous genres – le petit tas est tout hérissé de bâtonnets de sucette.

- Il s'est disputé avec Renji, hier soir, répond Urahara.

Ichigo écarquille les yeux, proprement stupéfié, pour le coup.

- Disputé avec Renji ? Il râle à cause de ça ? C'est s'il ne s'était _pas_ disputé avec Renji qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'anormal… C'est comme ça qu'ils se montrent leur affection, ces deux là !

Urahara hoche la tête en s'éventant.

- Mmmmmmoui, c'est un fait. Mais hier soir, c'était différent. Renji était _vraiment _en pétard contre lui, et ils se sont tellement hurlé dessus que les fondations de la maison ont tremblé et que j'ai dû tendre un écran sonore pour éviter que les voisins appellent la police…

- Voilà, j'ai terminé !

Ichigo baisse la tête et découvre une montagne de sucreries, en suspension à côté de lui. Puis le tas se déverse sur le comptoir et Yuzu apparaît.

Urahara entreprend de remplir des sacs en plastique, un grand sourire étalé sur sa tronche. Au final, il y en a trois, pleins à craquer. Ichigo comprend soudain pourquoi sa sœur l'a invité à l'accompagner.

- 500 Yens, s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

Ichigo réprime difficilement un éclat de rire pendant que Yuzu paye ses en-fait-c'est-dix-mille-mais-chut yens de bonbons, puis Urahara se retourne vers lui.

- Tu veux rester boire un thé, Kurosaki ? Pour entendre le douloureux récit de la Grande Engueulade ?

- C'est pas de refus. Yuzu, tu peux rentrer avec un des sacs ? Je ramènerai le reste moi-même tout à l'heure.

- Bien sûr, Ichigo. Merci de ton aide !

La benjamine Kurosaki quitte la boutique avec un grand sourire, après avoir courtoisement salué et remercié, et Urahara, à nouveau, glousse derrière son éventail. Ichigo se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Dieu, que cette petite est charmante ! Mignonne, polie, bien élevée… Elle est bonne à marier !

Ichigo écrase son poing sur la tête du « vieux », sans pour autant lui faire bien mal – il n'a réussi à le toucher que parce qu'Urahara n'a pas cherché à esquiver et il le sait.

- C'est de ma sœur que tu parles, espèce de vieux pervers !

- Détends-toi, Ichigo, je disais ça pour Ginta. Ce serait bien, si elle pouvait avoir une bonne influence sur lui !

- C'est ça…

Ichigo suit Urahara dans le petit salon qui se trouve derrière et s'assied devant le _kotatsu_, qui a été débarrassé de sa couverture chauffante. Ururu les rejoint l'instant d'après avec un plateau et dépose trois tasses de thé vert et fumant sur la table avant de s'installer à son tour.

- Alors, demande Ichigo en rapprochant la sienne et en soufflant sur le liquide brûlant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer d'assez grave pour que Renji et Ginta aient une _vraie_ dispute ?

- Une histoire parfaitement stupide, forcément, lâche distraitement Ururu en prenant une gorgée de thé bouillant, manifestement indifférente à la température de l'eau.

- Je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas tort, dit Urahara. Hier, Ginta s'amusait comme d'habitude à houspiller Renji en fouillant dans ses affaires…

_Et il dit ça d'un naturel !_

_- _… et il a trouvé un truc dedans. Une paire de vieux binocles de motard, je crois. Il était en train de les essayer quand Renji l'a trouvé, en sortant de la douche. Il s'est énervé, il lui a dit de les enlever tout de suite et de les lui rendre, et Ginta a fait comme d'habitude.

- Donc il lui a dit d'aller se faire voir et lui a ri au nez, explicite Ururu, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Puis il a essayé de se tirer sans lui rendre les lunettes.

- Renji a pas du tout apprécié.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Je sais pas si c'était à cause des lunettes ou parce que Ginta le narguait pour la énième fois, mais notre ami Vice-Capitaine s'est mis dans une colère noire. La discussion s'est envenimée et a atteint des sommets jusque là inexplorés, tu peux me croire.

- Le parasite a dit des trucs vraiment pas sympa.

- Finalement, Renji a récupéré ses lunettes et depuis, Ginta boude dans son coin.

- Je vois, dit simplement Ichigo, puisqu'il ne peut pas vraiment exprimer les pensées qui lui traversent la tête à voix haute.

Mais son silence ne gêne apparemment pas. Urahara et Ururu se mettent à discuter entre eux, de stocks et d'étiquetage, lui laissant tout le loisir de penser tranquillement.

D'abord, il faut qu'il se retienne de sourire. Même s'il n'y a rien de réjouissant dans le fait qu'il y ait eut une dispute sanglante, le jeune homme est agréablement surpris d'apprendre que Renji tient à ce point à son cadeau. Car il ne fait aucun doute, pour lui, que c'était la source du problème. Ça fait bien longtemps que Renji squatte chez Urahara et malgré toutes les avanies qu'il a déjà eu à encaisser, il n'a jamais craqué. De plus, malgré toutes leurs prises de bec et leur passif plus que houleux, lui et Ginta éprouvent l'un pour l'autre une affection certaine, même s'ils crèveraient la gueule ouverte plutôt que de l'admettre. Alors non, Renji n'aurait pas pété un fusible simplement parce qu'une fois de plus, Ginta s'amusait à lui chercher des noises. Pas au point d'être si méchant que le gosse en soit tellement mal qu'il rate Yuzu. C'est clair, Ichigo ne sait pas ce que Renji a bien pu lui dire, mais ça devait pas être triste. Mais au moment où il s'apprête à interrompre la discussion des deux autres pour demander des détails, il entend la porte qui est derrière lui s'ouvrir en coulissant, et un silence lourd comme une chape de plomb s'abat sur la petite pièce. Même la température semble chuter de façon considérable, il en aurait presque des frissons dans le dos. Il voit qu'Ururu fixe ses grands yeux inexpressifs sur la personne derrière lui, tandis qu'Urahara, de son côté, fait mine de ne pas la voir. Ichigo compte les secondes – un, deux, trois…

En quelques pas précipités, Renji entre dans son champ de vision avant de le quitter presqu'aussitôt, en même temps que la pièce, par la porte qui se trouve en face. Celle-ci claque et Ichigo l'entend s'éloigner encore, puis soudain, le vieux s'écroule de rire sur la table pendant que, plus modérée, Ururu se met à pouffer derrière sa main.

- Vous êtes franchement sadiques, leur reproche-t-il sérieusement. Franchement, si sa présence vous gêne à ce point, foutez-le dehors ! Ce sera toujours plus humain que ça !

Urahara se redresse en s'éventant, une larme de rire roulant sur sa joue.

- Mais il ne nous gêne absolument pas ! Se récrie-t-il. Simplement, c'est tellement facile de jouer avec ses pieds, pourquoi on s'en priverait ?

- Parce que c'est cruel… ? Suggère Ichigo, bien qu'il soit convaincu qu'essayer de discuter avec le vieux est parfaitement inutile.

De fait, Urahara n'en rit que de plus belle et Ichigo a plus que jamais envie de lui enfoncer son éventail au fond de la gorge et peut-être même, pourquoi pas ?, de l'étouffer avec jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il est cependant interrompu dans son examen du pour et du contre le _faire_ par Tessai qui ouvre la porte.

- Patron, y a une livraison, annonce-t-il.

Urahara ne démérite pas sa réputation de type le plus chelou de l'univers et reprend aussitôt son air habituel, comme s'il n'avait pas été à demi couché sur la table la seconde d'avant.

- Fort bien, dit-il en se levant. Ururu, tu viens ?

La jeune fille hoche la tête, remet les tasses à thé sur son plateau et sort de la pièce à la suite de Tessai. Derrière elle, au moment de passer, le vieux s'arrête et se retourne vers Ichigo, qui n'a pas bougé.

- Et toi, Kurosaki, ben… fais ce que tu veux !

Et de sortir là-dessus, comme si tout était normal.

Ichigo ne sait jamais si Urahara l'épate ou le consterne, sans doute parce qu'il provoque toujours chez lui un subtil mélange des deux. Il soupire, exaspéré, avant de se rappeler que Renji vient juste de passer par là, et décide d'aller lui dire bonjour.

Il traverse deux pièces avant de le trouver dans celle du fond. C'est la chambre dans laquelle Urahara a pour habitude de « stocker » les blessés en période de crise, et également celle dans laquelle il a remisé le « parasite ». Ichigo fait la grimace. Renji lui tourne le dos et ne dit rien, mais il voit à son maintien et à la raideur de ses épaules qu'il fait un effort pour se maîtriser.

- Hé ben, lâche-t-il finalement car Renji ne semble pas disposé à parler, t'exagérais pas ! Ils sont odieux. La vache, quelle ambiance...

Le vice-capitaine ne répond pas, il se contente de rester planté là, l'air toujours aussi crispé. Un peu malgré lui - il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher - Ichigo profite de la situation pour le regarder.

Il détaille les vêtements qu'il porte. Un jean râpé qui lui tombe un peu bas sur les hanches, faute de ceinture, une paire de tennis qui ont dû être blanches dans une vie antérieure, et un débardeur jaune canari. Ce dernier rattrape un peu la catastrophe de son coloris en étant à sa taille - ce qui permet à l'œil attentif de deviner les lignes sinueuses des muscles qui se dessinent en dessous - mais surtout, il laisse ses épaules nues. Alors Ichigo observe ses tatouages - il n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'en voir autant, d'habitude ils sont cachés - et essaye d'imaginer comment ils se poursuivent sur ses omoplates, le long de son échine et peut-être même jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Son regard dévale son dos jusqu'à sa taille, puis un peu plus bas, et reste fixé là un instant, puis il se force à le faire remonter - lentement... D'abord jusqu'à ses hanches, puis jusqu'à ses bras croisés et à la saillie de ses clavicules que le col découvre, sa gorge et son sourire narquois.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte avec horreur que Renji s'est retourné, et qu'il le regarde le regarder depuis plusieurs secondes. Mortifié, il réprime un mouvement de recul. Il voudrait pouvoir rentrer dans un trou. Et merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde, _merde _!

Mais le sourire de Renji ne fait que s'élargir.

- J'allais te demander si la vue te plaisait mais d'après ta tronche, je dirais que tu préfères le côté pile au côté face, ricane-t-il en décroisant les bras.

Ichigo ne sait pas quoi répondre - de toute façon, il y a fort à parier que même s'il savait, il n'arriverait pas à émettre le moindre son intelligible. Mais Renji s'approche, la même expression satisfaite collée sur le visage, et ça commence à devenir agaçant. Ichigo recule, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, jusqu'au moment où son dos entre en contact avec un mur. Il se retrouve acculé et quand l'autre grande bringue (il est plus grand que lui, c'est quand même énervant...) s'appuie d'une main au mur et continue de le dévisager avec cet air content de lui qui lui met de plus en plus les boules (mais pas assez, malheureusement, pour lui faire oublier à quel point il crève de honte...), il retrouve sa langue.

- Tu veux bien reculer ? T'envahis mon espace vital, là.

- Dit le mec qui profite du sommeil des gens pour leur rouler des pelles, réplique aussitôt Renji. T'es sacrément gonflé, toi...

Une demi-seconde, Ichigo ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche. Ça, pour le coup, ça lui fait définitivement retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Quoi ? Parce que... Attends, t'étais _réveillé _?!

Il suffoque à moitié. Renji incline la tête sur le côté et son sourire s'élargit. S'il s'élargit encore, son crâne va s'ouvrir en deux. Il a la tête du chat qui a piégé la souris et se demande s'il va la croquer tout de suite ou jouer encore un peu.

- Ouais, il dit. Franchement, tu crois que t'aurais pu m'approcher sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

Ichigo brasse un peu d'air avant de répondre.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait semblant de dormir ?

- Dans une minute ça va être à moi de me justifier ! Tu crois pas que ce serait plutôt _toi _qui me devrais une explication ?

À nouveau, Ichigo cherche ses mots avant de répondre, plus vite qu'il ne le voudrait :

- Okay, je sais, c'était pas glorieux ! Je m'excuse, d'accord ?! Mais t'aurais pu dire quelque chose, réagir, je sais pas, moi !

Il pourrait sans peine se dérober et s'en aller, ce n'est pas comme si Renji le retenait _physiquement_, mais quelque chose le cloue sur place. Il ne sait pas trop si c'est son regard, ou simplement le fait qu_'_un truc va se passer, là, maintenant, et que quoi que cela s'avère être, toutes les prises de têtes des dernières semaines vont finalement aboutir à quelque chose. Même si Renji choisit de se foutre de sa gueule - ce qui est assez plausible, vu sa façon de sourire - au moins, il saura quoi faire.

Même si, bon, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Il aurait imaginé une situation un peu moins humiliante que celle-là. Ouais.

- Je t'ai laissé approcher sans moufter parce que j'étais curieux de voir ce que t'allais faire, commence Renji. J'ai pas réagi quand tu m'as embrassé parce que j'ai pensé que tu faisais peut-être ça à cause d'un pari à la con, et que je voulais pas risquer de mettre un malaise. Si t'avais pas fait ça de ton propre chef, t'aurais pu pas apprécier. Et après coup, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était parce que t'aurais tout à fait pu regretter de l'avoir fait. J'ai préféré attendre pour voir si je pouvais deviner ce qui se passait dans ta petite tête d'abruti.

Il tapote le front d'Ichigo du bout de l'index, avec toujours ce rictus suffisant mais le Shinigami suppléant n'est plus du tout énervé. Il est juste stupéfait.

- Maintenant, je crois que vu la façon dont tu me regardais il y a pas cinq minutes, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fasse _ça _?

Le vice-capitaine franchit la distance qui subsiste entre eux et s'applique à coller tout son corps - ses jambes, son bassin et son ventre, son torse – contre celui d'Ichigo, qui en a le souffle coupé. Il prend également soin de laisser entre leurs visage quelques centimètres afin de pouvoir continuer à le toiser pour - c'est clair, maintenant - guetter ses réactions. Cette proximité comble autant qu'elle frustre l'adolescent, qui recommence à trouver le Shinigami prodigieusement énervant.

_Putain, tu vas m'embrasser, oui ou merde ? _

- Parce que, vois-tu, _moi_, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre que tu dormes pour le faire.

Abasourdi et agacé – le mot est faible – mais pas assez pour oublier de faire le malin, Ichigo relève le menton et plante ses yeux dans ceux de Renji, le provocant du regard comme il l'a si souvent fait par le passé. Cette fois, cependant, le défi est bien différent. Un sourire de son propre cru plaqué sur les lèvres, il le pique :

- Que de la gueule.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, Renji réagit à sa provocation exactement comme Ichigo l'avait attendu, et espéré aussi. Il pousse un genou entre ses jambes, le clouant bel et bien au mur, cette fois, et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Sa main libre glisse sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux, s'y emmêle puis tire dessus sans douceur pour lui renverser la tête en arrière. Le premier réflexe d'Ichigo, curieusement, est de résister et d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais celle de Renji le réduit au silence avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il a du mal à croire que c'est si facile, pense-t-il en luttant pour le contrôle, mais Renji a un avantage certain. Il est plus grand que lui et il le maintient fermement, Ichigo aurait du mal à se dégager sans lui faire mal - c'est pas du tout ce qu'il veut, dans l'immédiat. Il cherche juste à lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont sur un pied d'égalité et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Même s'il doute d'être très convaincant, agrippé comme il l'est aux épaules du vice-capitaine pour ne pas dégringoler par terre tant il a les jambes en coton. Son sang affolé et brûlant lui donne l'impression d'aller _partout _sauf là, et il entend ses propres soupirs, incontrôlables, étouffés par les lèvres et la langue de Renji. Ce dernier continue de faire le tour du propriétaire sans aucune gêne – Merde, quand est-ce qu'il a foutu sa main en-dessous de son T-shirt ? Pas que ce soit pas agréable, mais quand même… – et il semble déjà se sentir chez lui. A ce compte-là, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à en profiter…

Pantelant, Ichigo recule la tête contre le mur et, d'un geste un peu paresseux, aspire la lèvre inférieure de Renji entre les siennes avant de la mordiller doucement. Pas assez fort pour lui faire mal mais suffisamment pour qu'il le sente. À sa grande satisfaction, il l'entend lâcher un gémissement, léger et surpris. Ses mains quittent les épaules du Shinigami et glissent lentement jusque sur sa taille, puis dans son dos où il les fait remonter sous le débardeur. La peau de Renji se couvre de chair de poule sous ses doigts, et Ichigo sourit un peu. C'est donc si simple de le faire réagir …?

Il éprouve le désir familier de défaire ses cheveux mais s'abstient. Il se contente, aventureux, de replier un bras pour passer du dos au ventre, mais Renji s'écarte brutalement.

Affalé contre le mur, Ichigo met quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi il a du mal à tenir debout, tout à coup. Contrarié, il lance à Renji un regard d'incompréhension et de reproche – _C'est toi qui as franchi la première base, j'ai fait que te suivre ! - _ mais celui-ci regarde la porte de la pièce.

Elle s'ouvre dans les secondes qui suivent sur Ururu qui entre, son éternel regard absent se posant sur eux comme sans les voir.

- Le patron a besoin d'aide pour déballer des marchandises, dit-elle simplement, avant de tourner les talons et de ressortir sans attendre de réponse.

Un silence tendu tombe derrière elle, lourd de gêne comme une chape de plomb.

- Sympa comme une porte de prison, marmonne Ichigo en regardant la porte, simplement pour dire quelque chose. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça.

- Je pratique le hurlement primaire et je défonce des Hollows pour me détendre, répond la voix de Renji, sur sa droite. Mais on va dire qu'aujourd'hui, je passe plutôt une bonne journée, malgré tout.

La voix s'est rapprochée. Ichigo se retourne et découvre Renji juste à côté de lui, qui le regarde en souriant d'un air ravi. Soulagé, il lui sourit à son tour. Un moment de silence plus tard, Ichigo se détourne en ricanant.

- Ni l'endroit, ni le moment, pas vrai ?

- Ouais.

Le vice-capitaine se penche vers lui, juste assez près pour pouvoir lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

- Il y aura d'autres occasions.

Ichigo frissonne et le regarde quitter la pièce sans dire un mot, bizarrement mitigé.

Il n'arrive pas à y croire, il se dit qu'il a forcément rêvé ou halluciné. Comment une situation peut-elle se renverser à ce point en l'espace de quelques minutes ? Comment est-ce que ça a pu être aussi _facile _? Est-ce que c'est lui qui s'est simplement pris la tête pour rien ? Ou alors, il a pris un coup sur la tête et il va se réveiller à l'hôpital. Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'une longue et délicieuse hallucination ? Même si ça lui a semblé parfaitement réel, qui sait jusqu'à quel point l'esprit humain est capable de se leurrer lui-même ?

Il secoue la tête, énervé. Il s'est assez pressé le citron ces dernières semaines pour les trois années à venir, ça suffit. Il repart vers la boutique, où tout lui semble aussi normalement bizarre qu'à l'arrivée. Ginta est toujours absent, probablement parce que Renji est dans la pièce. Ururu colle des étiquettes sur des articles, et Urahara lui donne les deux sacs de friandises laissés par Yuzu. Quand il les lui tend, il arbore toujours ce même sourire de « je-sais-tout-mais-je-ne-dirai-rien » qui finira un jour où l'autre par lui valoir une beigne. Tout semble suivre le cours normal des choses, mais cette étrange impression persiste : le monde est différent. Ce n'est pas le même que celui dans lequel il s'est forcé un peu plus tôt à quitter son lit pour accompagner sa petite sœur en traînant les pieds.

Quand il quitte la boutique, il salue tout le monde mais regarde Renji, en quête d'une preuve autre que l'apocalypse hormonale qui rend ses fringues si inconfortablement étroites – ça aussi, ça pourrait n'être dû qu'au fruit de son imagination. Et quand le vice-capitaine lui rend son salut, Ichigo voit bien qu'il y a, dans son sourire et son regard, un petit truc en plus.

Ce fameux truc qui fait que là, quoi qu'il arrive, aujourd'hui sera de toute façon une bonne journée.


End file.
